USS Second Star
by Esisi
Summary: "Say, is this a ship of the Valkyries? Or have you Human women finally done away with your men altogether?" Q, Death Wish Well, not exactly. But the senior crew of this new Starfleet ship, with a mission to shorten Voyager's travels home, does lack the Y chromosome. Captain Elsa Snow commanding.


"Captain's Log, Stardate 51483,7. I must say, I have never seen a mission put together this quickly. We've just finished our shakedown cruise and I was waiting for orders to get to the front line, but the Second Star is being sent on a very long mission. Ten to be exact. Voyager, another Intrepid class starship has made contact after almost five years since she went missing. Apparently some alien overlord took them to the other side of the galaxy. They've managed some shortcuts, but she's still decades away from home.

A highly experimental and secret technology is being loaded as we speak, one to create an artificial wormhole. Together with the inventors, we're to make our best speed in the direction of Voyager and in ten years, deploy the technology to return home and leave the wormhole for Voyager to use once they reach it. At their current distance, that would still leave them thirty years, but considering their original time was over seventy, that makes it a much better prospect.

As a Federation ship, our mission along the way will also be to chart this distance between the Federation and Borg space and leave several subspace listening probes to warn in case the Borg expand in our direction.

On a personal note, I hope this also means that by the time we return, the statute of limitation on hitting a fellow officer will have also run out. Captain Westerguard decided to pay us a visit and implied that our ship would be better of under the command of a man. Luckily Admiral Paris, whose son serves as helm on Voyager, also decided to visit and witnessed the event. He convinced Westerguard that he had slipped, for the time being. End log."

Of course, the moment she finished her log, captain Elsa Snow was disturbed by the chime of her ready room door.

"Enter, Anna," she called out, seeing the beaming redhead on the other side.

"Elsa!" the junior lieutenant burst out before realizing the bridge full of crew could hear her. "Uh, captain,"

She quickly entered and closed the door, taking a seat on the couch next to the captain's desk.

"Report, counselor," Elsa commanded with a friendly tone before moving her head to the side. "Replicator, two hot cocoa, with whipped cream,"

The replicator hummed and brought into existence two steaming cups of cocoa with a small mountain of whipped cream floating on top. After handing one to her sister, Elsa joined her on the couch to take a sip.

"All of the crew is ready, I just finished my reviews of the last minute additions, and our civilian guest," Anna said before handing over a PADD with her reports. "In my professional opinion, they are capable of withstanding the long journey, due to the easy return with the wormhole device at the end."

Elsa quickly scanned over the short versions of the reports that Anna liked to add. It meant she could get the important information first, and then read them in depth later.

"Is mister French settling in alright?"

"Oh yes, though I wouldn't be surprised if he set up a cod in the science department, he still thinks he can project a wormhole forward towards Voyager," Anna explained before sipping from her own cup, slurping softly.

"Very well counselor, time to gather the crew," Elsa said with a satisfied nod.

Her sister might not have been rising in the ranks as quickly as they both would have liked, she was a very competent counselor helped by her quarter Betazoid heritage. She possessed that empathic streak that made her able to connect to people. Elsa on the other hand did not get the ability, which coupled with her white hair from an early genetic illness made other kids call her cold, an ice queen. It was a condition Anna had coaxed her out of, and when she left for the academy, she really showed herself her mother's daughter. Even though she was considered too young to become captain after she had just made commander, when their ship was attacked by a rogue Bird of Prey and their captain was killed, she took command and showed herself very capable defeating their enemy and bringing the ship home. Even she was surprised when she was offered command of the USS Second Star and free range in selecting her senior crew. Though she did think her mother had a hand in the matter.

She realized she was staring at the massive doors of Spacedock, with Anna patiently waiting.

"Right," she tapped the insignia on her breast, "Senior crew, report to the briefing room."

Together, Elsa and Anna left the ready room and crossed the bridge, Elsa taking her time to quickly check over a report handed to her by an engineer and giving it the OK. Within minutes, the briefing room was filled with the rather large senior staff she had gathered. Last in was the commander, a brunette with her hair in an impressive ponytail sticking high up the back of her head.

"Lieutenant Matoaka reports all cargo is aboard and stowed securely captain," she reported before taking her seat.

"Thank you Megara," Elsa answered before tapping a button on the table before her. "I know this is usually where a captain retells the entire mission from the start even though you've all been briefed thoroughly by Starfleet Command, so I'll skip that part. I just want to make sure we're good to go. Tactical?"

"All weapons are ready, we have a full complement of photon and quantum torpedoes, and four tricobalt explosives for if things get really dangerous. All phaser banks are tested and ready, and our new multiphasic shields are in top shape," the young asian lieutenant commander, Fa Mulan, reported.

"Engineering?"

The Andorian woman with her striking white hair and white facial tattoos nodded, dressed in her short sleeved yellow shirt and vest that she usually wore, giving her more room to maneuver in the machinery.

"Warp and impulse engines are at a hundred percent captain, and we have increased stores of antimatter and dilithium for the longer trip."

"Thank you lieutenant Nedakh. Do tell lieutenant Ramirez that I'd prefer not to be yelled at when I'm asking for an update. I let it slide because she didn't see it was me, but I'd prefer not to see a repeat," Elsa warned, and Kida nodded. "Alright, Rapunzel?"

On Elsa's side, opposite the XO, sat a brunette lieutenant commander who looked like someone had just crudely chopped of a lot of hair, but still looked fashionable. She was a longtime friend, and one of the reasons most crew members on her temporary field command had gotten home alive.

"All ready, medical supplies are topped up, and the EMH is working well."

"Operations?" Elsa turned to the redhead sitting almost opposite of her.

"The ship is all ready, I fine tuned the sensor array after shakedown," lieutenant Ariel Meridian responded, smiling brightly.

"Helm, is our course ready?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready to be a way finder again," ensign Moana Motonui said, the excitement clear in her voice.

Elsa nodded to herself and smiled at the enthusiasm.

"I can't deny that it's been a long time since Starfleet were explorers. That leaves us with one last department, science. I hear your father is ready to make the device even better? I hope he doesn't intend to create a wormhole right in our cargo bay,"

Commander Belle French smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry captain, if we do want to test something, we'll make sure it's remote operated and we request a local piece of dead rock to turn it on."

"Alright then. All hands to your stations, prepare to leave spacedock. Lieutenant, the conn is yours,"

The group left the room and quickly moved to their seats, only Rapunzel leaving the bridge to return to her sickbay.

"All hands, this is the captain speaking. We're about to embark on one of the longest missions Starfleet has ever ordered. Even in the legendary times of captain Kirk were these missions only five years. But we have a goal, to save a lost vessel and her crew. I have the highest faith in each and everyone of you. Now, before we depart, I have two more things to do. Lieutenants Snow and Nedakh, front and center."

Kida rose from her engineering station while Anna stood up from the seat on the captain's right hand. Both stood straight before their captain, who first moved to Anna.

"Lieutenant junior grade Anna Snow, by command of Starfleet, you are promoted to full lieutenant to show your skill and commitment in your duties," Elsa spoke as she removed the half pip from her sister's collar and replaced it with a full one.

"Lieutenant Kida Nedakh, by command of Starfleet you are promoted to lieutenant commander, a rank more fitting to the station of chief engineer, and for the skill and commitment you have shown," Elsa said, adding Anna's formed half pip to the two full ones already on Kida's collar.

The bridge applauded the two promotions while Anna quickly hugged her sister.

"Now, Ops, requist permission to depart. Helm, leave spacedock as soon as we have a reply, you know how," Elsa commanded.

Ariel entered the request into her console, receiving the reply only seconds later.

"Spacedock has approved and wishes us good luck. She's all yours Moana," the lieutenant said, and a gentle shudder through the deck told them the ship had begun to move. It took a minute for them to clear the great doors and turn the ship towards space.

"Course laid in, warp drive ready for full speed. Awaiting your command captain."

Elsa finally sat down between Megara and Anna, looking at the field of stars ahead of her.

"Let's go."

Elsa unzipped the black and grey jacket as she walked into her quarters, dropping it on the back of a chair before having the vest follow suit, leaving her in her dark red shirt. Only then did she notice that the lights in her quarters hadn't turned on. The only light was an unsteady one coming from her bathroom, along with a soft splish splash. Rolling her eyes, Elsa headed into the bathroom and leaned against the door opening to observe the strawberry blond making use of her facilities.

"You know, there are about five regulations against breaking into the captain's private quarters," she noted while failing to keep her eyes locked with the intruder who had sat up, bringing her chest above the bubbles.

"But where are you going to get such a good counselor to replace me before we leave?" Anna replied with a fake pout that strained to hide a smile. "Besides, you've been up for a full shift before we left Earth, and a full shift after. As ship's counselor looking out for the crew, I believe you need to relax. With a massage."

Elsa rolled her eyes theatrically before unzipping the shirt to reveal the snow white, lacy bra underneath. Her shoes were kicked of next and were followed by her pants to reveal matching panties.

"Talk about not wearing regulation underwear, captain," Anna teased as she flicked her fingers to send a couple of drops towards her older sister.

Elsa's reply was to begin dancing slowly, swaying her hips as she turned around and very slowly unhooked her bra to let it slide to the floor. She cupped her breasts with her hands to hide them as she walked over to the bath and stepped in.

Anna grinned widely as she let her slippery hands slide up Elsa's legs before finally grabbing the panties, pulling them down into the water so the captain could step out.

"How many regulations are going out the door when it comes to us, Elsa?" Anna asked before grabbing the sides of the bath to lift herself, kissing Elsa's stomach.

"Instant court martial and social isolation," Elsa answered before turning around and sitting, feeling Anna's hands immediately exploring her back and shoulders, working magic with those fine but strong fingers, drawing out a soft moan when a tight muscled was given the hard treatment. "So worth it,"

Anna leaned in and sucked softly on Elsa's neck, her hands slipping around her waist before cupping those breasts she loved to play with, fingers catching and gently rolling both nipples.

"Definately. But you do need rest, and we have ten years of being careful," Anna promised before beginning the actual massage in earnest.

Less than half an hour later, Anna kissed the already sleeping Elsa on her cheek and slipped out the door, making her way to her quarters, part of which was designed as her office. After locking the door she wiggled out of her uniform and fell down on her bed. Moments later her fingers were already inside, leaving her to imagine Elsa doing this to her, when they had time.

"Papa, you should get some sleep. We have years to research your device," Belle said as she entered the science lab. Holograms were spread around the room between which Maurice walked, adjusting parameters and adding whatever possibilities came up in his mind.

"Yes yes dear, I will, just a little longer,"

Belle shook her head and turned her head to an imaginative spot where the computer would be listening from.

"Computer, save all data and shut down the science lab until seven AM, authorisation French, Theta five Echo. Papa, this isn't station Echo where you were the chief researcher and I was helping you. This is a Federation ship and as chief science officer, I am responsible for all of the research crew,"

Maurice watched the holograms slowly disappear until the only light came from the regular lamps illuminating the room. In the middle it stood, the device that was his life's work, an invention that was not just theory, but he had made practical and working.

"Alright dear, I do feel hungry," Maurice admitted defeat and walked towards the door.

"Milo, please tidy up all the equipment and then get dinner and sleep, that's an order,"

"Yes ma'am," the brown-haired ensign said while he put down the PADD he had been working on, quickly gathering the wide amount of wrenches and hydrospanners that Maurice tended to leave all over the place, "Good night professor, commander,"

"Good night Milo," father and daughter said at the same time.

"So, got your eye on someone yet?" Audrey asked as she lounged on Kida's chair in the head engineer's office, her feet on the desk.

Kida was standing a few meters away, checking a readout before turning towards her long-time friend and confidant, a moment's hesitation crossing her face.

"Well.."

"If I was closer, I'd smack you for flinching," the feisty young latina threatened, pretending to get to her feet.

"Milo!" Kida called out in mock fear, her smile wide.

"The science geek? That scrawny kid couldn't even lift a phase tranducer array without breaking his back," Audrey said while looking at Kida. She preferred someone a little stronger.

"I don't know Audrey, when the whole hustle of getting ready was going on, someone knocked into me and I dropped a few things. He stopped whatever he was doing and helped me pick it up, and he did it while doing his best not to look down," Kida explained herself as her blue skin darkened slightly in her neck and forehead. She'd been wearing her division shirt with the zipper halfway down her ample bust, which an admiral had admonished her for later.

"Fine, fine. He's a good kid. You know what, why wait. Computer, is Milo Thatch from science still on duty?"

"Affirmative, ensign Thatch is currently in science lab two," said the female voice everyone who had visited a Starfleet ship knew.

Kida's face showed wonder at what Audrey was up to, then turned to horror.

"Ensign huh? Good thing he isn't in engineering then. Lieutenant Ramirez to ensign Thatch, please report to the upper level of engineering, the chief needs your help,"

Kida had been waving her hands hysterically, trying to get Audrey to stop but without result, and when she heard the reply saying he was on his way, she just hung her head.

"I don't think we can be friends any more,"

Audrey let out a hearty laugh as she went through the engineering computer and copied a few files to a PADD.

"Here, a readout of that anomaly we had during shakedown, that should keep him occupied," Audrey offered as she got up and handed Kida the device, then quickly grapped the zipper and brought it down to indecent levels. "If this doesn't do that already, and it should,"

Kida was turned around by strong hands and smacked on the butt by a young woman who should be taking orders, not giving. Finally, she sighed and made her way to the blessedly empty upper level surrounding the warp core. Not half a minute after uploading the copy of the readouts and making it look recent, did the doors open with a swish to let in a young man with dark blonde hair.

"Ah, ensign," Kida said, trying to sound authorative even when her heartbeat was about to burst her chest from her shirt. "I heard you were smart, can you look at this for me? We got it on the scanners and we're not sure it's real or a fault in the array,"

Which had been true, the first time they spotted it. It had involved going into the Jefferies tubes to check the hardware, which Audrey knew of course.

"Interesting, you're right, it could be both. When was the sensor array last calibrated?" Milo said as he leaned over on his elbows to study the screen, not noticing that Kida came closer and ended up leaning with her hands on the computer desk, her elbows pressing her bust closer together.

"About halfway into the shakedown cruise," another truth, but that had been the calibration that confirmed the anomaly was real. Harmless, but real.

Milo turned at the voice so close to his ear, and ended up staring down a pale blue valley contained by yellow fabric.

"Well, I, uh, I think those should be checked, if everything works, then I'd love a copy to study the anomaly," Milo stuttered as his face went red, tearing his eyes away from the view.

"Maybe you could assist me?" Kida asked in her most innocent tone, most of her skin including her breasts having turned dark blue, which contrasted with her white tattoos even more.

Without asking she turned and headed for the nearby entry hatch, grabbing a toolkit on the way. All Milo could do was follow the hips that were swaying in a hypnotic pace, and then went high up as the owner crawled down the Jefferies tube. Milo followed meekly, completely missing the lieutenant looking up from the lower level, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"That's impressive, how are you doing that?" Ariel said as she stood outside the tactical station on the bridge.

Mulan pointed at the small round devices that we're all over the ship, mounted on the ceilings.

"When I heard the whole ship would be equipped with holo emitters so the EMH could appear everywhere, I dusted of my courses of holographic programming," she explained as she tapped the front of the small hologram above her station and turned the miniature Intrepid-Class model to look at another side. "Now I can see shield strength, structural integrity, weapon status, all in a single glance, so I can keep my main display to target enemies,"

"Thank you Jim. Keep her steady," Moana said from the front of the bridge to her night shift replacement. "Commander, I'm signing of for the night,"

"Sleep well Lieutenant," Megara said before turning her attention back to the file she'd been reading.

Moana made her way up the side of the bridge before looking at the hologram as well.

"Can you do that for all of us? Maybe even make it interactive? If we're in trouble, imagine having every single control and readout in front of you, instead of having to look down. I like being able to see out the viewscreen."

Mulan sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. But that means holodeck training until you're both able to work with it without hesitation," she admonished as the turbolift doors swished open. "Ah, Shang. Just in time. Nothing to report, just don't let anyone blow us up."

The asian lieutenant nodded and took up the space that Mulan had quickly vacated. On the other side of the bridge in Ops stood the young hawaiian woman and surrogate mother Nani Pelekai, who had taken the post only after her twelve year old sister had been allowed to join.

"Ops and Tactical signing off commander," Ariel said as the three women filed into the elevator, seeing just a lazy wave from the captain's chair.

As soon as the doors closed Moana jumped slightly from a pinch in her backside, her head snapping around to face a widely grinning Ariel. Mulan was standing slightly in front of them and hadn't noticed a thing. Only a few seconds later, the lift stopped and opened.

"This is me, good night you two," Mulan said as she stepped out, getting a friendly goodbye in return.

The doors had hardly closed when Moana pinned Ariel to the wall and kissed her deeply, followed by a savage tickling of the redhead's waist.

"You're going to get it, she nearly caught us,"

Ariel stifled her laughter and just giggled, catching her breath.

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

The lift stopped again and showed a mercifully empty corridor. Moana grabbed Ariel's wrist and dragged her to the door she needed, locking it as soon as they were inside.

Kida pulled her zipper even lower as she crawled down the tube to the controls she needed, making sure her hips kept swaying with every movement. Behind her she had heard the ensign swallow nervously a few times. making her feel good.

Finally she reached a junction and quickly stood up to turn.

"Right there, open that panel above you," she ordered, making Milo stop and after a few awkward attempts, lay down on his back to get to the indicated panel.

Kida crawled halfway back in and turned her head to look up into the hardware, her position giving Milo an even deeper view, one that included lacy fabric around her breasts. Another swallow followed and Kida grinned.

"Are you comfortable ensign?" she asked as she pulled out the toolkit and flipped it open, every movement bringing her chest closer to his face.

"Yes, quite, commander," Milo managed to say in a strangled voice.

"Tell me ensign, are you enjoying the view?" Kida asked finally as she looked down, her moving having brought Milo's eyes almost level with her breasts. She quickly unzipped the shirt down to her pants tot pop her breasts out of confinement.

All Milo could do was drop his jaw. He had been erect during the entire crawl through the tubes, but now it jumped in his pants, something Kida observed with a smile. She lowered her chest into Milo's face before moving back enough to drag her breasts across his face and knocking his glasses of. When they finally came face to face, she pressed her lips on his, which he quickly responded to. Tongues found eachother, and Kida pressed her face close to Milo's for a good time before finally breaking the kiss.

"Get over here, ensign, and get me out of this," Kida finally ordered after catching her breath.

She climbed out of the tube and back into the junction, turning her back to the ensign who emerged seconds later. His timidness was gone, as he quickly followed orders by dragging the shirt down her arms and leaving her in her bra. His hands slid down and undid Kida's pants next, which she pushed down along with the piece of shirt still stuck in the waist band. Now it was his turn, she decided while kicking of her boots and stepping out of the pants. She dropped quickly to her knees and tugged at the waistband which hid something quite well sized for his scrawny build. When she managed to pull his pants and shorts to his ankles she didn't find anything huge, but definitely satisfactory. Sliding her tongue across her lips she made eye contact with a flushed young man who used one hand to steady himself. Smiling widely, Kida leaned in while keeping her eyes on his, her lips sliding around the head while her tongue explored the underside of his member. Milo let out a soft groan, to which the Andorian woman responded with taking all of him to the back of her mouth, humming deeply to bring a pleasant sensation to his cock.

"Commander, if you keep doing this, I'll..." Milo finally found himself able to say, gently pushing on her forehead to make her break contact.

Kida kept going, bobbing her head back and forth several times until she could feel he was really ready to pop, then pulled out with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Well, how about you make me then, ensign," she suggested while standing up, pushing her panties down as she moved.

She grabbed her shirt from the ground and put it on the edge of the Jefferies tube. Laying herself down with her legs wide, her fingers spreading open the soft, dark blue flesh of her feminity. Milo undressed himself before sticking his head into the tube and kissing Kida again, his hands grabbing the bra-covered breasts for a deep massage. Looking down, he spotted the hook between her breasts, which quickly opened to reveal the covered treasure.

A trail of kisses downward followed until he knelt outside the tube and placed his lips on hers, his tongue lapping up an oddly sweet taste. Kida brought her legs up and hooked them around Milo's neck, forcing his face deeper where he couldn't get away, moaning at the unexpectedly skilled tongue exploring her. She was going to pop soon as well, but she had no intention of warning him. The only warning he received were her legs tightening even more and almost breaking his skull as she let out a short scream, cut of by her hands slapping over her mouth. Surely they heard her in the decks above and below, not to mention engineering. Sure enough, a voice called out not seconds later.

"Chief, are you okay in there?"

"Yes, just got a little shock, go back to your duties," she called back as she turned her head towards the voice, hoping to all that was holy no one stuck their heads in.

Meanwhile Milo, having gotten more bold, crawled back on top of the engineer and guided himself in, surprising Kida for a moment.

"Getting 'cocky' here, ensign? Fine." Kida said as she faced the young man and snapped her legs around his waist to force him in with a single thrust. "Let's see how long you last, get to it,"

Milo needed no encouragement. He pulled out almost all the way, followed by slamming himself back in with the same ferocity her legs had made him. Locking lips to muffle themselves, the pair groaned with each thrust until Milo slammed himself in as deep as possible and kept himself there. Kida dropped her head back as she felt him pulse and sensed the gentle warmth pooling inside her.

"Ensign, mind getting the cleaning kit from the junction?" Kida asked after keeping them locked together with her strong legs around him, letting him withdraw his shrinking member. "I'm sure we can go over that anomaly report in my quarters."

When they emerged a few minutes later, Audrey was still in the chief's office, her feet on the desk and slow clapping with a smirk on her face. Kida's face darkened and quickly left the upper engineering deck to the corridor, Milo following swiftly.

Moana stretched out on the bed as Ariel dragged herself back onto it, her hair disheveled and her skin covered in pink bitemarkt and purple hickeys. Locking eyes, Moana could only chuckle at the state her girlfriend was in. Ariel was a gentle lover, while she preferred to be more aggressive. She sighed contently and reached out for the ceremonial earring she put on the bedside table.

"I should get back to my quarters, or my roommate will start wondering," Moana said while watching Ariel lean on her elbows and coming closer, kissing the ridged bridge of her nose.

"Why hide it? We've been together for months now, just tell the captain and we can share my quarters," Ariel suggested before following with a kiss on the lips. "Maybe I should just have the computer seal my room, so only security or the doctor can override it, and you can't get out,"

Moana smiled into the kiss and chuckled at the threat before grabbing her beautiful redhead by the shoulders and pulling her over her body, following in the roll to end up kneeling over Ariel, pinning her arms above her head.

"Like you could handle another hour of me without collapsing. We'd need a new officer for Ops," the Bajoran said before leaning in, sucking Ariel's neck to leave a hicky dangerously close to what would be the collar of her shirt.

Ariel moaned before thrashing around gently to make her lover sit back up.

"I love you Moana, I don't just want to do this, I want to fall asleep in your arms, every night."

Moana was quiet for a moment. It was the first time since they had met and hooked up while the ship was finishing construction, that either of them mentioned the L word. Their eyes locked together and Moana's face softened.

"Tomorrow, I'll ask her for a meeting."

"Good morning Megara, anything to report?"

Megara got up from the captain's chair to face Elsa, who stood at the raised platform behind her seat, looking out into space.

"Nothing captain. Smooth sailing. Permission to rest?" Megara answered as she already began to head to the turbolift, which had just opened to let out the helm and ops officer.

She spotted the sliver of slightly dark skin above the edge of Ariel's yellow shirt, noticing the short stare had not gone unnotived as Ariel's cheeks quickly matched her hair.

"Good morning Ariel, Moana. Permission granted number one. Ariel, you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room," Elsa instructed as she headed for the door, only to be halted by a hesitent voice.

"Captain, can lieutenant Meridian and I have a moment in your quarters?"

Elsa nodded and shot a quick look around the bridge.

"Lieutenant Li, you have bridge, commander Fa can take over when she arrives,"

Li Shang nodded but simply stayed at his station as the three women made their way into the ready room.

"Well ladies, what is this about?" Elsa asked as she got behind her desk, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, captain, I, well we'd..." Moana stammered before feeling her hand being taken by Ariel and gently squeezed. "We have a request."


End file.
